


Reflejo de Luces

by galldr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brony - Freeform, Bruce Banner necesita un abrazo, Comfort, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Secundaria AU, Stanner, Tony siempre estará ahí para Bruce, Truce, Violencia Intrafamiliar, getting better
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galldr/pseuds/galldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark puede que se haya enamorado de su mejor amigo. Eso no significa que deba saberse en ningún lugar otro que su mente. Bruce, por supuesto, no tiene la menor idea. Acosado por sus preocupaciones por su madre a la que su padre maltrata, no reconoce los pensamientos de su mejor amigo, incluso después de irse a vivir con él.</p><p>*Advertencia: El padre de Bruce lo maltrata a él y a su madre, no hay escenas en donde se grafique pero Tony lo sabe y trata de alejarlos de ese ambiente (exitosamente gracias a la ayuda de Howard Stark).</p><p>Final feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflejo de Luces

Bruce tomó el cigarrillo casero de las manos de Tony, rozando sus dedos con los de él al hacerlo. Tony sonrió y miró los labios de Bruce curvarse levemente al darle una calada.

-¿Puedo besarte ahora o me tengo que ganar cada beso por el resto de mi vida?

Bruce sonrió, dio una última calada, enterró la colilla del delgado cigarrillo en un macetero que estaba detrás de él mientras expulsaba el humo y se inclinó hacia Tony, que lo alcanzó a mitad de camino, besándolo suavemente y enredando sus manos en los suaves rizos de Bruce. Suspiró.

Unos minutos más tarde Bruce abrió la ventana de su departamento para que se disipara el olor de la marihuana, volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a Tony, lo abrazó y poco después ambos se quedaron dormidos, con los dedos de Bruce formando suaves figuras en la espalda de Tony.

**-**

-No entiendo por qué no te vas de esa casa. ¿Tanto te cuesta dejar a  tu excusa de padre atrás?

-No puedo dejar a mi mamá atrás, Tony.

-Pues vete con ella.

-No tenemos donde ir. Y no, no nos vamos a ir a vivir a tu casa –añadió al ver que Tony iba a protestar-.

-¿¡Pero, por qué no!? ¿Tan poco te gusta mi casa?

-Sabes que no es eso –Dijo tomando el asa de su mochila, un hábito nervioso que Tony ya tenía identificado.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo no puedo, ¿está bien? –Dijo tratando de cortar el tema. “No, no está bien” Pensó Tony, pero no siguió insistiendo. Al día siguiente Bruce faltó a la escuela, por quedarse acompañando a su mamá que había sido internada esa mañana en el hospital. Al despertar, Rebecca Banner, con un ojo morado entre otras cosas, le regañó por faltar a clases.

**-**

-¿Padre? –Tony dijo después de unos minutos de haber estado parado en el umbral, mirando a Howard trabajar en su laboratorio. Howard se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Anthony? –No un “cómo estás”, un “cómo te ha ido en la escuela hoy”, ni siquiera un “hola hijo, que gusto verte”; simplemente inquiriendo una razón por la que está siendo interrumpido. Tony tragó saliva.

-¿Podría hablar contigo unos minutos? –Howard lo miró unos segundos, fijándose en lo nervioso que estaba Tony y sin embargo tratando de disimularlo, la seria mirada en su rostro, su postura, tratando de hacerse más alto, disimulando bastante bien su ansiedad. Si Howard no lo conociera mejor ni siquiera notaría que su hijo estaba nervioso. Se sintió extrañamente orgulloso por lo bien que Tony podía controlar sus emociones. Sonrió.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no vamos a mi estudio y así hablamos mejor? –Howard alcanzó a ver la mirada de sorpresa antes de que Tony la escondiera. Se paró de su asiento, apagó todas las máquinas y siguió a su hijo al estudio que estaba un par de pisos más arriba.

Howard cerró la puerta detrás de Tony, le indicó la silla delante del escritorio mientras él mismo tomaba asiento. Notó que Tony tragaba y se preparaba para decir lo que tenía en mente. Esperó unos minutos en los que los dos permanecieron en silencio. Por una parte Howard estaba un poco impaciente por volver a lo que estaba haciendo, por otra, podía ver lo importante que este asunto, fuera cual fuera, era para Tony, y se sintió un poco culpable al recordar una vez más el poco tiempo que pasaba con él. A punto de empezar él mismo la conversación, Tony habló.

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas a Rebecca Banner? –Tony dijo un poco inseguro. “Banner…” el apellido le parecía familiar… pero no podía ubicar de dónde. ¿Ése no era el apellido del chico que Tony siempre traía a casa? Al ver que Howard no contestó inmediatamente, siguió –Es la madre de Bruce. Se conocieron una vez que ella vino a buscarlo a casa-. No la recordaba a ella, pero ciertamente recordaba a Bruce, pasaba gran tiempo con Tony. Un buen chico. Howard asintió-. Hmm… ella… su marido… -Se fijó en cómo Tony apretaba fuertemente los puños en sus rodillas-. El señor Banner –casi escupió- la maltrata a ella. Y tengo razones para creer que a Bruce también, aunque nunca lo ha admitido. Y yo… Yo no puedo seguir viendo cómo semana tras semana ella es internada en el hospital, sin poder hacer nada, porque Bruce no me deja ayudarlos y yo ya no sé qué hacer… Y me preguntaba si… Ellos no tienen lugar a donde ir y… Y nosotros tenemos esta mansión, y sólo vivimos nosotros y Jarvis…

La expresión de Howard era ilegible. Tony se empezó a poner aun más nervioso a medida que hablaba, se preguntó si ésta no había sido una estúpida idea, pero se recordó que Bruce necesitaba alejarse de esa casa y se mantuvo en su posición. Howard lo miró unos segundos más y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Por qué no han ido con la policía? –Tony suspiró. Había intentado de convencer a Bruce precisamente de eso miles de veces sin obtener respuesta o resultados.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo –Dijo tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Hmmmm –Tony se lamió los labios-. Tony… esta es una situación muy delicada, ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? –Tony asintió. Parecía como si todo su mundo se hubiera venido abajo, manteniendo la vista firmemente en sus zapatos. Aunque casi podía sentir la velocidad a la que estaba pensando su hijo, seguramente formando nuevos planes para ayudar a su… amigo. Resistió las ganas de sonreír-. Este sujeto… Banner, parece un tipo peligroso, y no puedo permitir que pueda acercarse a ti o a mi esposa, y teniendo a su esposa y a su hijo viviendo en este techo, vamos a tener que tomar unas medidas de seguridad, contratar nuevo personal, por ejemplo-. Tony levantó la cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, casi no creyendo las palabras que estaban saliendo de sus labios-. Conozco a un boxeador… Harold, debe ser sólo algunos años mayor que tú, mejor boxeador que he visto en mi vida, la última vez que supe de él estaba buscando empleo. Podemos contratarlo para que sea tu guardaespaldas, acompañarte a clases y a todos los lugares donde vayas… y le daremos un cuarto también en casa. Ésta es la única condición que pido a cambio, ¿Entendido?

Tony sintió una muy leve sensación de molestia al pensar en que alguien iba a estar siguiéndolo todo el día y a todo lugar, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada al pensar que Bruce se iba a venir a vivir con él, ¡en su casa!

-Sí, ¡Sí! Gracias, muchas gracias, padre –Tony no podía resistir su sonrisa, no podía creer que Howard había aceptado tan fácilmente, creía que iba a tardar horas en convencerlo.

-No es nada, cualquier cosa por los amigos de mi hijo –Sólo una pequeña cosa que podía hacer para compensar todo el tiempo perdido entre ellos.

Tony sintió una extraña sensación expandirse en su pecho. Cálida. Bienvenida. Resistió las ganas de abrazar a su padre, hasta que Howard le sonrió de vuelta y se tiró a sus brazos, brevemente, mientras decía otra vez “¡Gracias!” y se retiró corriendo a su habitación.

Howard se quedó unos momentos sorprendido, sin darse cuenta que se estaba abrazando a sí mismo, sus manos en el lugar donde habían estado las manos de su hijo. Parpadeó varias veces, se aclaró la garganta, apagó las luces y volvió al trabajo.

**-**

-Listo Banner, está todo decidido y planeado, no tienes más opción-. Tony dijo entusiasmado, tirándose en la cama de Bruce. Bruce levantó una ceja al ver a su amigo acostado en su cama, cerca de medianoche.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Entraste por la ventana de nuevo? –Tony lo miró con su cara de “Duh” y no contestó.

-Quiero que mañana mismo empaques todas tus cosas junto con tu madre y se vengan a vivir a mi casa. Gran casa. Mansión. Es tan grande que ni notarán que viven más personas ahí. A tu madre le encantará, tenemos un gran patio. Un patio gigante. Lleno de árboles, no veo cómo a alguien podría no gustarle, así que a tu madre le gustará. ¿Sabes qué? No empaquen nada, simplemente vengan y se quedan, luego nos encargaremos de sus cosas, podríamos ir ahora mismo, si quieres.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Tony, ya hemos hablado de esto…

-Lo sé, pero lo hablé con mi padre y…

-¿Hablaste con Howard sobre mudarnos a SU casa?!

-¡Sí! Y dijo que no había ningún problema, sabes, hasta habló de contratarnos un guardaespaldas, pero no creo que sea necesario porque tu padre no se atrevería a poner un dedo sobre un Stark, seguramente hasta su cerebro alcanza a comprender todas las demandas que caerían sobre él… ¿Sabes qué? Dejemos que lo intente, así ese hijo de puta se va a la cárcel por un par de años, a ver qué tan bien lo pasa en ese lugar. Nadie va a ganar una demanda hecha por Howard Stark, tenemos los mejores abogados del mundo, y no estoy exagerando, con el tamaño de Stark Industries los necesitamos y-Bruce puso una mano sobre su boca para callarlo.

-No podemos mudarnos a tu casa, Tony –Dijo firmemente, mirando un libro que estaba tirado en el suelo, retirando su mano del rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Dime una razón por la que no se puedan mudar de este lugar-. Contestó, sin perder la confianza.

-Porque no.

-Esa no es una respuesta-. Apuntó.

-¡Porque no, Tony! ¿No puedes simplemente dejar el tema?

-¿¡Cómo quieres que “deje el tema” cuando tu madre día sí y día también aparece toda golpeada!? ¿¡Cómo quieres que viva tranquilamente sabiendo que estás viviendo en este agujero con el puto de tu padre, sabiendo que cualquier día vas a ser tú el que aparezca con un ojo morado?! ¡No me puedes pedir eso, Bruce! Tienes que dejarme ayudarte-. Exclamó, bajando la voz al final. Bruce lo miró sorprendido unos segundos, en total silencio, hasta que su expresión se tornó alerta.

-Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda mierda.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Tony preguntó confundido. Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse-. Oh, mierda.

-Tienes que irte, anda, ¡vete! –Bruce lo empujó hacia la ventana.

-No.

-¿”No”? –Bruce lo miró urgido, parecía entre un ataque de risa y un ataque de pánico, si eso era posible.

-No, no me iré de aquí, pensando que ese cabrón va a lastimarte-. La testarudez de Tony no tenía límites, Bruce sabía que no se iba a ir, así que fue por la segunda mejor opción.

-Está bien, entonces escóndete-. Bruce lo empujó, esta vez hacia el closet, y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Escondido adentro del closet. Típico-. Bruce se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de calmarse. Respiró profundamente y le indicó a Tony que se mantuviera callado. Escuchó los pasos de su padre subiendo las escaleras, y rezó –no sabe a quién- que siguieran de largo hacia su habitación. No tuvo tanta suerte. Bruce nunca tiene tanta suerte. Su padre abrió la puerta de golpe.

**-**

Las luces de la sirena de la policía alumbraban las paredes de su casa. Bruce no podía dejar de mirar el reflejo de las luces en las murallas blancas. Rojo, azul, rojo, azul, rojo… Uno de los policías estaba hablando con Tony, que tenía una bolsa de hielo a un lado de su cara. No podía mirarlo a él. Azul, rojo, azul… Escuchó llegar un auto, el motor apagarse, una puerta abrirse y cerrarse y la fuerte voz de Howard Stark demandando saber qué había pasado con su hijo. Rojo, azul, rojo, azul... Su mamá llorando a un lado, envuelta en una manta que le había dado un oficial. Rojo, azul, rojo… Su padre en una camilla siendo subido a una ambulancia, inconsciente. Azul, rojo, azul, rojo…  Un oficial explicándole a Howard Stark que tendrían que llevárselos a él y a Tony para que declararan en la estación de policía. Azul, rojo, azul… Un oficial tocándole el hombro, indicándole que se subiera al coche policial, Bruce se apartó bruscamente de su tacto pero se subió en silencio al auto indicado, siguió mirando su casa. Rojo, azul, rojo, azul, rojo… La puerta contraria abrirse y sentir a Tony sentarse al otro lado. Azul, rojo, azul, rojo… Escuchar a Tony murmurar “Lo siento, Bruce… desearía poder decir que lo siento por todo esto, pero no puedo.” Azul, rojo, azul, rojo… Cerró los ojos y deseó, no por primera vez, que la oscuridad se lo llevara. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron a la comisaría.

**-**

Tony cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó contra ella. Miró el reloj digital y cerró los ojos. 02:23 AM. Todo el trámite policial había sido llevado a cabo con rapidez gracias a que era un Stark. Que dios bendiga su nombre, pensó burlonamente. Su padre… Howard, había convencido a la señora Banner de que se vinieran a quedar en casa. Ella lo rechazó en un principio, pero vamos, estaba hablando con Howard Stark, nadie le puede decir que no. En ese momento miró a Bruce, y una extraña sensación, completamente diferente a la que había sentido en el estudio con su padre, se expandió por su pecho. Bruce se veía… vacío. No había otra palabra. Eso hizo que él mismo se sintiera vacío. Contestó todas las preguntas de los oficiales “Él atacó primero.” “No, no a mí, golpeó en el estómago a mi amigo Bruce, y él no se defendió. En ese momento les mandé un mensaje a ustedes. Y lo golpeó de nuevo en las costillas y entonces salí y lo empujé lejos de él.” “Estaba en el closet.” “Lo empujé y me empezó a gritar y me golpeó en la cara. Bruce… lo apartó y le gritó que no me tocara y entonces le empezó a golpear de nuevo. Tomé lo más cercano que tenía y se lo lancé a la cabeza.” “Creo que era un trofeo de la feria de ciencias que Bruce había ganado el año pasado. No me di cuenta de lo que era, no estaba pensando. Sólo quería que se alejara, que dejara de golpear a Bruce.” “Cayó al suelo, Bruce empezó a decirme qué es lo que había hecho.” “Yo estaba como en estado de shock.” “Bruce trató de despertarlo y entonces llegaron ustedes.” “Sí… ha golpeado variadas veces a su mamá… Y estoy seguro que también había golpeado a Bruce antes.” “Ok, esperaré.”

Dos golpes en la puerta. Tony se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos y girándose para poder abrir.

-¿Papá? –Preguntó confundido al ver a Howard al otro lado del umbral.

-Humm… ¿puedo pasar? –Parecía tranquilo. Tony, cansado, sin querer pensar en nada, abrió aun más la puerta, haciéndose a un lado. Howard entró, y se encontró con Dummy que lo miraba con su cámara/brazo inclinada hacia un costado-. Creo que ya sabes sobre Dummy, te mencioné sobre él hace un par de años…

-Oh, sí, sí… No lo había visto –Claro que no, cuando Tony recibió el premio por haberlo construido Howard no había estado ahí. Ahora se agachó y lo saludó-. Hola Dummy. Siento no haberte visto antes. Es un orgullo saber que fue mi hijo el que te construyó-. Dummy giró su cámara y miró a Howard, acercándose cada vez más a él, lentamente, como si no supiera cómo comportarse. La primera vez que había venido Bruce fue rápidamente hacia él, le tomó la chaqueta con sus dedos de metal y no lo soltó hasta que Tony le dio estrictas órdenes de que lo hiciera. Bruce sólo se rió y lo saludó, haciéndole cariño en lo que vendría a ser su cabeza. Dummy no se separó de él hasta que se fue. Tony no supo cómo tomar aquélla situación. Ahora examinaba a Howard con lo que se podría interpretar como interés. Miró a Tony y luego a Howard-. Sí, es mi papá. ¿Dónde vas? –los dos vieron a Dummy marcharse y luego regresar con una caja en sus manos. Miró primero a Tony y luego se acercó a Howard, ofreciéndole la caja. Tony lo miró extrañado hasta que recordó-. Oh. ¡Oh! No es nada, no tienes que tomarlo, es sólo algo que le había mencionado que había hecho para ti, o sea, yo, ah, era tu cumpleaños pero al final sólo te compré algo y no… No sé cómo la pudo encontrar, debe haber estado tirada por alguna parte… -Howard tomó la caja agradeciéndole a Dummy y la abrió.

-Wow Tony, esto es… asombroso. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dado? –Preguntó, Tony lo miró y vio sinceridad en sus ojos. Se sonrojó.

-No lo sé-. Dijo pateando a la nada con el pie. Dummy hizo un sonido feliz con sus ruedas y se quedó al lado de Tony, que apoyó una mano en su cabeza, acariciando suavemente. Howard suspiró.

-Muchas gracias… ¿Aún puedo quedármelo, verdad? –Tony asintió-. Gracias-. Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces… ¿querías hablar sobre algo o…? –Tony preguntó, apuntando el hecho de que por primera vez desde que era un niño Howard entraba a su habitación, en vez de hacer que Jarvis fuera a buscarlo a su cuarto para avisarle que lo necesitaba.

-Oh… sí. Sí-. Se aclaró la garganta-. Así que este chico… Bruce. Se va a quedar con nosotros un tiempo. Y no me molesta, en verdad que no, de hecho prefiero que sea así –Añadió al ver la mirada preocupada de Tony-, sólo quería hablar sobre lo que pasó esta noche-. Tony cerró los ojos. Cansado. Estaba muy cansado. Pero sabía que ésta iba a ser la única oportunidad que Howard tendría para hablar con él, ya que se iba en un viaje a la mañana siguiente. Finalmente ofreció asiento a su padre en el sillón y él se sentó en el sofá de al frente, en silencio. Dummy los siguió y apoyó su ‘cabeza/cámara/brazo’ en los muslos de Tony, que puso una mano sobre él-. En primer lugar, está el hecho de que saliste de esta casa a escondidas, a horas desubicadas y sin permiso. Quiero que sepas que tienes totalmente prohibido salir a esas horas de la noche. Es muy peligroso, hijo-. Dijo al ver la mirada indignada de Tony-. Eres un Stark, y siempre está la posibilidad de que alguien esté atento en ti para secuestrarte y de esa forma llegar a mí, y no quiero que te pase nada, ¿Está bien? Mañana mismo me comunicaré con el señor Hogan para que empiece su trabajo en cuidarlos a ustedes. Asumo que no es la primera vez que escapas para ver a Bruce y te ahorraré la tarea de contestarlo, porque sé que es verdad, ya hablé con Jarvis. Bruce y su madre se pueden quedar en esta casa todo el tiempo que necesiten, en especial cuando ese… cuando el señor Banner aún no esté encarcelado definitivamente, y créeme que así será, yo mismo trabajaré en ello-. Tony sonrió de medio lado-. Lo otro que quería hablar contigo… sé que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y no hablamos a menudo, y que he cometido algunos errores en el camino… Y lo lamento mucho, ¿sabes? A veces el trabajo me consume y no me doy cuenta el tiempo que pasa… Pero quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites. Y no sólo dinero, ¿está bien?... ¿Hay algo sobre lo que quieras hablar, Tony?

Howard lo miró a los ojos y Tony apartó la mirada. Tony, bastante sorprendido por el pequeño discurso de Howard, con un nudo en la garganta, pensó en sobre qué estaba pidiendo que le contara, porque sin duda tenía algo en mente al preguntarle eso. Y pensó en lo último que había sucedido, y pensó en Bruce, y la forma en cómo se sentía alrededor de Bruce y cómo a veces se quedaba viéndolo por largos minutos y se fijaba en cómo sus labios formaban cada palabra y cómo jugaba con sus lentes y se mordía los labios y agarraba el asa de su mochila cuando estaba nervioso, y cómo a veces soñaba con él y siempre quería estar más y más cerca de él, y sentía que nunca, nunca podría experimentar todo eso con ninguna otra persona, en especial con ninguna chica, porque ninguna chica podría atraerle tanto como Bruce. Y que todo era un remolino de emociones porque a Bruce le gustaban las chicas ¡joder! Nunca tendría una oportunidad de saber cómo sabían esos labios contra los suyos y escuchar su nombre en la oscuridad entre las sábanas, de abrazarlo y sentirse querido, porque al puto cabrón le gustaban las mujeres . -…No-. Howard lo miró unos segundos, como adivinando todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, y Tony se sintió un poco cohibido. Se movió un poco en su asiento-. Sólo… gracias. Por todo lo que hiciste hoy. Y por dejar quedarse a Bruce y a su madre-. Tony lo miró y sonrió.

-Está bien, nada que agradecer, no te preocupes. Ahora anda a acostarte, que mañana aún hay escuela-. Tony protestó levemente pero se paró para ir al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Howard se encaminó hacia la puerta-. Tony… Quiero decirte que Bruce es un gran chico y que me alegra que sea él-. Tony lo miró confundido unos segundos-. Nada de puertas cerradas en los dormitorios cuando estén los dos solos. ¡Buenas noches! –Howard cerró la puerta tras él sin darle tiempo a responder, y se quedó mirando la puerta con la boca abierta. Esta sí que era una versión de su padre que no conocía. Finalmente hizo su camino hacia el baño, y cuando al fin estuvo acostado en su cama, le tomó algunos minutos quedarse dormido.

**-**

-¡Esto es asombroso! –Exclamó Tony, jugando videojuegos con Bruce en su cuarto. Bruce le estaba ganando cuatro a tres pero Tony había apostado al mejor de diez así que aún tenía posibilidades de ganar. En realidad sólo estaba feliz de estar con Bruce, al fin estaban relajados estando uno con el otro. Hace un poco más de una semana que Bruce y su madre se habían mudado con ellos y, aunque había sido un poco incómodo al principio –en especial por parte de Bruce, Tony siempre estaba intentando hacer todo lo más normal posible-, pronto se acostumbraron y Bruce y Tony ya estaban jugando y charlando como de costumbre.

La madre de Bruce los urgía para que hicieran los deberes –urgía a Tony, ya que Bruce siempre los hacía antes de que le dijeran-, y los apresuraba cuando se atrasaban en las mañanas para ir a la escuela, y ahora era ella en vez de Jarvis la que lo iba a despertar para que bajara a tomar desayuno. Era extraño tener un adulto que no fuera Jarvis cuando sus padres se iban de viaje, y se dio cuenta que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

**-**

Estaban sentados en la biblioteca de la escuela, cada uno con un libro entre las manos –Ingeniería avanzada y Física termonuclear respectivamente, aunque Tony encontraba muy raramente cosas que no supiera ya-, cuando el enojo, más o menos irracional de Tony, no pudo más.

-¿Por qué simplemente no vas a hablar con ella? Dile “Hola, soy Bruce” o algo, ¿has leído algo en la última media hora? –Tony le dijo en un tono extraño que Bruce no pudo interpretar.

-Ella ya sabe quién soy-. Murmuró de vuelta, poco convencido.

-¡Perfecto! Aun más fácil. Ahora ve-. Y lo empujó de su silla en dirección a la chica. Betty Potts o algo así. Bruce hizo un sonido de sorpresa y se enderezó. Tony, intentando disimular lo que sea que estaba sintiendo, miró de reojo cómo Bruce caminaba bastante inseguro hacia la chica -estúpida chica- y la saludaba al llegar a su lado. Ella lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella –claro, ¿quién rechazaría a Bruce? Pensó con una extraña opresión en el pecho- y se quedaron hablando hasta que el timbre sonó indicando el fin de la hora de descanso. Tony tragó saliva al ver que Bruce se iba con ella a clases.

**-**

-Creo que tengo una cita esta noche-. Tony dejó el libro que estaba leyendo por diversión –Las Dos Torres del Señor de los Anillos- y miró inmediatamente a Bruce.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a salir esta noche. Con Betty-. Bruce se sonrojó.

-Oh. Oh wow. ¿Dónde van a ir? –Tony intentó parecer lo suficientemente desinteresado.

-Al cine.

-Que aburrido-. Tony resopló.

-¿Alguna mejor idea?

-Sí. Miles.

-Soy todo oídos, maestro -. Tony sonrió.

-Pueden ir al teatro, o a un concierto, o a un baile, hoy hay un recital, o al planetario, esta noche está despejada, va a ser perfecto-. Tony intentó no pensar en lo perfecto que sería si él fuera en una cita al planetario con Bruce.

-El… el teatro suena bien, de hecho-. Bruce se veía pensativo.

-¿Ves? Yo siempre tengo las mejores ideas-. Tony tomó su laptop y buscó qué obras estaban dando esa noche-. Mira, están dando Crimen en la Munich, se ve interesante. ¿Por qué no van a esa? –Tony le pasó la laptop para que viera de qué se trataba-. Tiene buenas calificaciones-. Comentó.

-Hmm. Podría ser. Le preguntaré a Betty qué prefiere hacer-. Sonrió.

-Claro-. Contestó, un poco amargado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Tengo que ir a hacer, esa cosa. Que teníamos que hacer, para la clase de. Sí. Nos vemos más tarde. Adiós-.Tony se fue, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de Bruce detrás de él.

Bruce se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada unos momentos, luego se encogió de hombros y se preparó para su cita. No volvió a ver a Tony en todo el día.

**-**

Llevaba tres semanas saliendo con Betty. Y por la mayor parte de todo ese tiempo, sentía que Tony lo estaba evitando, sin saber por qué, y Tony sólo negaba que lo estaba haciendo.

**-**

Betty era fantástica, pero aún así Bruce no se sentía totalmente cómodo con ella. Suponía que era porque es su primera novia, y que era normal que estuviera nervioso y que no supiera cómo actuar cuando estaban juntos. Desearía que las cosas fueran tan fáciles y naturales como eran cuando estaba con Tony, con Betty siempre parecía todo un poco forzado. La miró mientras se reía de un chiste de la película, formándole líneas de la risa alrededor de los ojos, su cabello largo y suave le caía por un hombro, meciéndose cuando siguió riéndose. Miró a Bruce que estaba sonriendo al verla reír, y sólo por un pequeño, extraño, tal vez significante momento, deseó que fuera la mano de Tony la que estaba sosteniendo entre las suyas.

**-**

-Hey Brucie-. Tony le sonrió, mirándolo acostado desde su cama. Bruce sonrió al tiempo que levantaba las cejas, quedándose parado en el umbral de la pieza de Tony.

-¿Qué con los apodos? –Bruce le preguntó, divertido.

-Pues nada, ¿Te molestan, Brucie-bu? –Bruce se rió.

-¿Brucie-bu? ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? –Dijo poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Son las tres de la mañana, Banner, dame un poco de crédito-. Tony se sentó en la cama y le indicó a Bruce que se sentara al lado suyo. Se refregó los ojos. Bruce no pudo evitar encontrarlo adorable-. Entonces, ¿querías hablar sobre algo en particular o es común en ti mandar mensajes de texto a estas horas de la madrugada? –Dijo después de que Bruce se sentó al lado suyo.

-Persona si te desperté-. En su defensa, Tony nunca mantenía horas de sueño normales, y por eso se sintió aun más culpable por despertarlo.

-Está bien. A cualquier hora y cualquier cosa por ti, Bruce, ya lo sabes-. Dijo sonriéndole-. Entonces, ¿qué pasa? –Bruce dudó unos segundos, mirando el cuarto de Tony. Había un montón de herramientas tiradas en diversos lugares, ropa por todos lados, tazas de café en varias partes de la habitación, Dummy en un rincón, presumiblemente cargándose, lo que parecía otro robot en estado de construcción cerca de la usual zona de trabajo de Tony.

-¿Estás haciendo otro robot? –Bruce preguntó sorprendido. Tony se pasó una mano por el cabello y se agarró la parte de atrás de la nuca, dejando la mano ahí.

-Sí, Dummy se estaba sintiendo un poco solo, ya sabes, siendo el único robot de la casa y eso-. Tony apartó la mirada y la fijó en Dummy, que dormía en su estación. Tragó saliva y escondió las manos debajo de las sábanas. _Oh, Tony_ … Bruce sintió algo que no supo cómo clasificar. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Me alegro por Dummy. ¿Cuándo crees que estará listo?

-A fin de mes como mucho, considerando todo el tiempo que me está quitando la escuela. No sé para qué tengo que seguir yendo, todos los profesores son unos inútiles, puedo aprender todo lo que enseñan en un año en una hora-. Refunfuñó. Bruce estaba de acuerdo, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta-. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Betty? –Bruce sonrió de medio lado.

-Creo… o sea, van bien, ella es genial… pero creo que voy a terminar con ella-. Dijo mirando sus manos.

-¿Por qué? –Tony sonaba algo más que sólo curioso. Bruce se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo… no está funcionando, para mí-. Y cómo iba a estar funcionando si cada vez que se besaban imaginaba los labios de Tony.

-¿Eso era sobre lo que querías hablar? –Bruce asintió-. Bueno, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. ¿Necesitas algo? –Tony apoyó la mano en su rodilla. Bruce la sintió por un largo tiempo después de que hubo regresado a su habitación.

**-**

Bruce cortó con Betty al día siguiente. Ella no se merecía todo esto.

**-**

-¡Hey, Stark! ¡Stark! –Una voz en su cabeza, que sonaba misteriosamente muy parecida a la de Bruce, le dijo que los ignorara y siguió caminando-. ¡Escuchamos que metiste a Brian Banner en la cárcel y que ahora ese freak de Banner está viviendo contigo! –Tony se detuvo, no iba a permitir que nadie tratara así a Bruce, pero aún no se volteó a mirarlos-. ¿Tanto te gusta que te follen por el culo que planeaste todo esto para tenerlo todo el día en tu casa y ofrecerte como una puta cada vez que te plazca? ¿Cuántas veces al día te la mete, eh Stark? –Tony se dio vuelta, dio tres pasos y lo golpeó fuertemente en la mandíbula, haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos por el impacto.

-No te metas conmigo, Vanko-. Su grupo de amigos descerebrados formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos, impidiéndole salir. A Tony no le importó, hace años que estaba recibiendo clases de defensa personal y hace dos meses que estaba practicando boxeo con Harold a diario, y aún si no tuviera todo eso, se enfrentaría con Vanko cualquier día.

-¿Oh? ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? –Lo miró burlonamente. Tony ciertamente era más bajo que él, pero lo peor que uno puede hacer es subestimar a su oponente.

-Si tu diminuto cerebro es capaz de procesar la información, entonces sí-. Tony dijo sin inmutarse. Vanko mostró los dientes y se impulsó hacia Tony, apuntando al rostro. Tony lo esquivó fácilmente y le dio otro golpe en el estómago, haciendo que se doblara sobre sí mismo. Los amigos de Vanko empezaron a apretar los puños, Vanko les indicó que se mantuvieran fuera de la pelea. Empezaron a llegar más estudiantes. Vanko intentó golpear nuevamente a Tony en la cara -¿uh, en serio? No es de muchas luces el chico-, Tony lo esquivó de nuevo, le dio un nuevo golpe en el ojo izquierdo, en la boca y una patada en su zona privada que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo-. No te vuelvas a meter con Banner o conmigo, ¿me escuchas bien?  -Tony le dijo tranquilamente, mirándolo hacia abajo-. La próxima vez te va a ir mucho peor que esto, Vanko-. Vanko no se volvió a parar. Tony se hizo paso entre los espectadores que se habían reunido alrededor, y todos se corrieron en silencio. Tony sólo se sintió cansado.

**-**

-Hey –Bruce se asomó por la puerta.

-Hola, pasa –Tony lo miró brevemente y luego siguió trabajando en su robot.

-Escuché lo que pasó en la escuela-. Tony se detuvo unos segundos y luego preguntó -¿Qué escuchaste?

-La pelea con Vanko, que en menos de dos minutos lo dejaste en el piso, llorando-. Tony sonrió de medio lado.

-No estaba llorando.

-Su orgullo sí-. Tony se rió. Le invitó a que se sentara al lado suyo. Bruce se sentó, casi rozándole las rodillas-. ¿Por qué empezaron a pelear? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nada importante. Ya conoces a Vanko, me provocó y yo caí-. Bruce suspiró. Tony resistió un suspiro. Nunca iba a ser tan bueno como Bruce.

-La próxima vez sólo ignóralo, ¿Está bien? Odiaría pensar que te puede pasar algo.

-Ya nos vamos entendiendo-. Dijo Tony, recordando cómo se sentía cada vez que Bruce regresaba a casa con su padre.

-Buenas noches, Tony-. Bruce se levantó y se marchó. Tony siguió trabajando en silencio hasta altas horas de la madrugada, se quedó dormido con la llave inglesa en la mano y Dummy le puso una manta encima.

**-**

-¿Pasa algo, señor?

-No me digas así, Jarvis.

-Mis disculpas, señor-. Tony bufó-. Sólo quiero expresar mi preocupación por usted.

-No pasa nada –Tony murmuró, empujando con el tenedor las patatas, sin probar nada.

-¿Tiene que ver con mi comida? ¿Las patatas le han insultado? Porque en ese caso yo mismo me encargaré de ellas, señor, no se preocupe-. Tony sonrió.

-Déjalo estar, Jarvis –Dijo probando una patata. Como siempre, estaba delicioso.

-¿Entonces tiene que ver con el señor Bruce? –Tony miró al suelo.

-No quiero hablar de esto.

-Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que sea se podrá solucionar si habla con él, señor.

-Hmmm.

Hace una semana que Bruce lo estaba evitando.

**-**

-¿Bruce? –Unos días después Tony tocó la puerta de la habitación. Escuchó cómo Bruce bajaba el volumen de la música –jazz- y lo invitaba a pasar, sonando sorprendido-. Hola.

-Hola.

Tony se quedó en el umbral, dudando si entrar o no.

-¿Estás… muy ocupado? –Preguntó al ver todos los libros alrededor de Bruce.

-No, no… sólo estaba haciendo los deberes. Pasa-. Le hizo espacio corriendo todos los libros a un lado. Tony se sentó junto a él, teniendo cuidado de no tocarle. Trató de recordar un momento tan incómodo como éste con Bruce antes y  no pudo recordar ninguno. Tragó saliva. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, haciendo que quedara apuntando en diferentes direcciones. No le importó. Se arregló de nuevo el cabello y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa? –Bruce no fingió no comprender. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró al piso. Hace una semana que no hablaban, apenas se saludaban cuando se cruzaban en la escuela o en casa.

-Te vas a reír de mí.

-Yo nunca me reiría de ti-. Bruce lo miró con una ceja levantada-. Sólo me río de las cosas divertidas-. Tony especificó-, y cualquiera que sea la razón de todo esto, no será divertida para mí-. Bruce lo miró a los ojos,  y al ver sinceridad en los de Tony apartó nuevamente la mirada y empezó a jugar con un lápiz entre sus dedos.

-Humm… bueno, ¿recuerdas a Betty? –Tony asintió. Cuando Bruce empezó a salir con ella fue cuando empezaron a distanciarse. Bruce suspiró.

-¿Están… están saliendo de nuevo? –Tony preguntó, cauteloso.

-¡No! No. Es que… saliendo con ella, me di cuenta de algo. Es que a mí… no… no me gustan… las chicas-. Bruce tragó saliva, sin mirar en ningún momento a Tony.

-¡Oh! –Tony quedó paralizado por unos segundos. Bruce se levantó de su asiento y se alejó de él.

-Entiendo que puedas estar disgustado pero no te tienes que preocupar por nada, yo-

-¿”Disgustado”? ¿Por qué rayos estaría disgustado? –Tony salió de su leve estupor. Bruce se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Porque soy… gay? –Bruce no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

-¿Es por eso por lo que te has alejado de mí? –Tony preguntó incrédulo, parándose de su silla y acercándose a Bruce, que seguía sin mirarlo.

-Sí. No. No sólo eso, es que no quería incomodarte y puede que haya… -Tony tomó la cara de Bruce entre sus manos y la levantó suavemente, haciendo que se miraran a los ojos. Bruce tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios-. Puede que haya… -Repitió, mirando los labios de Tony y apartando la vista de nuevo.

“Es ahora o nunca” Tony pensó, fue lo único que pensó, sin soltarlo acercó su rostro al de Bruce y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de él. Bruce hizo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa antes de devolver el beso. Y fue glorioso.

Después de unos minutos Bruce se separó –Tony hizo un pequeño sonido de protesta y Bruce le dio uno, dos, tres besos contra sus labios, que lo hizo sonreír y dijo, sin separarse de Bruce –Tal vez deba decirte que yo también lo soy.

Bruce rió y Tony con él.

Se sentaron nuevamente y charlaron un rato; Tony le contó sobre Steve Rogers, el chico dos años mayor que él con el que había estado durante unos meses hasta que se mudó de vuelta a Brooklyn, le contó sobre Loki Laufeyson, el chico de intercambio de Escandinavia que había sido su primer beso con un chico, y le contó sobre Pepper, y lo duro que intentó que le gustara ella en vez de ese chico sin nombre que hacía su voluntariado en la biblioteca, y que por más que intentara no podía hacer que le gustara Pepper, porque nunca iba a ser ese chico. Bruce abrió los ojos.

-¿Ese… ese chico…? ¿Desde cuándo? …¿Te gusto? –Bruce murmuró. Tony sonrió porque ya le había dado la respuesta.

-Estuve con Steve, era un chico maravilloso y de verdad lo quise, pero siempre me sentí culpable al saber que en todo momento no sólo estaba él en mi mente, ¿Sabes? –Tony tomó una de las manos de Bruce entre las suyas y jugó con sus dedos-. Fue casi un alivio cuando se mudó con su familia a Brooklyn, aunque igual me costó dejarlo ir.

-¿Steve Rogers? ¿No era ese chico, el capitán del equipo de fútbol? –Tony sonrió y asintió-. Wow. Nunca imaginé que fuera gay.

-En realidad creo que es bi.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Cómo nunca me contaste sobre él? –Bruce preguntó. Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Manteníamos nuestra relación en secreto. Nadie sabía-. Tony miró a la esquina del cuarto.

-¡Pero era tu mejor amigo! –Bruce reclamó.

-No quería que te alejaras de mí. Ya había logrado que el chico de la biblioteca me hablara, ¿ves?... No podía hacer que dejara de hablarme.

-Nunca, por ningún motivo, habría dejado de ser tu amigo, Tony-. Esta vez fue Bruce el que tomó el rostro de Tony entre sus manos e hizo que le mirara-. Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida-. Sonrieron y Tony lo besó nuevamente.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto- Dijo entremedio de los labios de Bruce, que rió suavemente.

-Hmm, yo también-. Sonrieron y siguieron besándose hasta que se acercó la hora de la cena y Tony se retiró a su cuarto para que Jarvis no los encontrara en situaciones incómodas y difíciles de explicar.

**-**

Esa noche cenaron juntos, no pudieron dejar de mirarse en toda la cena. Jarvis los miró con una ceja levantada y sonrió a Tony cuando lo pilló mirándole.

-Me alegro que se hayan solucionado las cosas entre ustedes, señores-. Tony tosió un poco.

-Gracias, Jarvis-. Bruce se sonrojó.

Jarvis lo miró con una sonrisa conocedora que hizo que Tony se sonrojara.

**-**

Dos semanas después, Bruce tenía la mano dentro de los pantalones de pijama de Tony, con la cabeza de Tony apoyada en su hombro, haciendo suaves gemidos contra el oído de Bruce que le producían suaves temblores de anticipación.

**-**

-¿Tony?

-¿Hmm? -Bruce se quedó en silencio unos minutos-. ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con más atención, levantando la cabeza del libro.

-¿Sabes que mi madre consiguió trabajo en el hospital, verdad? –Tony asintió, eso fue hace más de dos meses, ¿Por qué Bruce sacaba el tema ahora? –Ella… consiguió un departamento a las afueras de la ciudad y…

-¿Qué? –Racionalmente Tony sabía que en algún momento Bruce se iba a ir, pero nunca quiso pensar en eso.

-Nos mudaríamos la semana que viene –Bruce siguió, jugando con sus lentes entre las manos.

-No se pueden mudar-. Bruce sonrió.

-Ella ya tiene toda la documentación lista.

-¿No se puede ir ella… sola? –Bruce sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo hacerle eso a mi madre.

-Pero…

-Tony -. Bruce lo miró a los ojos, que estaban rojos. Bruce sintió su corazón contraerse-. Tony… - _No me hagas esto_ , pensó-. Nos seguiremos viendo en la escuela, y después de clases. Todo será como antes.

Tony levantó las cejas, sonriendo de medio lado, y con su pulgar trazó los labios de Bruce-. ¿Todo será como antes? –Murmuró.

-Bueno, no todo –Bruce concedió, sonriendo. Tony dejó su mano caer. Suspiró.

-Te voy a extrañar, ¿Sabes? Tenerte aquí todos los días.

-Yo igual-. Bruce lo besó-. Pero este año terminamos la secundaria, y puedo ir a una universidad cercana a MIT y podemos alquilar un pequeño departamento juntos-. Sonrió.

-¿Pequeño? –Tony le molestó.

-Bueno, con mi trabajo no me alcanzará para mucho más-. Tony bufó. No era una discusión que quería tener en ese momento.

-Bésame ahora, bobo-. Bruce sonrió y cumplió con lo pedido, lanzándose a los brazos de su novio.

**-**

Bruce  llegó una hora tarde a la fiesta, y sólo iba por insistencia de Tony. La chica que le abrió lo miró de arriba abajo, con incredulidad escrita en su expresión. Supuso que si no fuera porque iba como invitado de Tony Stark ni siquiera lo habría dejado entrar, a pesar de que era la fiesta de despedida por el fin de año escolar, el último año de Tony y Bruce. El fuerte volumen de una canción que no supo reconocer, las luces bajas y gente bailando y besándose por todo el salón fue lo que le dio la bienvenida. Inmediatamente empezó a buscar a Tony entre la multitud, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Vio a un compañero del club de ciencias de la secundaria, Peter, y se acercó a él.

-¡Hola! –Trató de hacerse oír por arriba de la música. Peter dejó de hablar con la chica y volteó para mirarle, al reconocerle sonrió y lo saludó de vuelta-. ¿Has visto a Tony?

-¿Stark? –Bruce asintió-. Creo que lo vi subir hace un rato-. Peter apuntó a las escaleras que estaban al fondo del salón.

-¡Gracias! –Peter asintió sonriéndole, diciendo “no hay de qué”, y siguió hablando con la chica.

Bruce se abrió paso entre los asistentes de la fiesta, nadie le prestó atención –por lo que estaba más agradecido que molesto-, y subió al primer piso, lo recorrió entero y al no encontrarlo –aunque sí encontró algunas parejas en posiciones bastante comprometedoras-, subió al segundo y luego al tercero, donde encontró una salida al techo. Levantó una ceja y suspiró. Abrió la puerta y salió al aire libre, lejos del ruido. En una esquina, sentados en el suelo contra el barandal, mirando a la calle, estaba Tony con Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff, los tres solos. Clint le estaba pasando un cigarrillo a Natasha, que aceptó con una sonrisa. En ese momento Bruce captó el fuerte y distintivo olor de la marihuana. Tragó saliva. Se fijó en Tony, que se estaba apoyando contra Barton, relajado, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. A Barton parecía no importarle, y notó que tenía los ojos rojos. Bruce se acercó a ellos, Natasha fue la primera en notar su presencia.

-¡Hey, Banner! –Dijo con una sonrisa y un acento ruso. Bruce se sorprendió, sabía que era rusa pero su acento nunca se había colado antes. Tony abrió los ojos y volteó a mirarle.

-Hola Bruce. Llegas tarde-. Le recriminó, aunque no parecía importarle demasiado. Extendió un brazo, indicando que se sentara junto a él. Bruce se pasó la lengua por los labios y se sentó junto a Tony, que inmediatamente pasó de apoyarse contra Clint a apoyarse contra él. Bruce le pasó un brazo por la cadera y lo abrazó-. Te extrañé-. Tony murmuró contra su cuello. Bruce sonrió.

-Nos vimos hoy en la escuela.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? –Inquirió, besándole en la mejilla. Barton se rio un poco.

-¿Por qué nunca eres así conmigo? –Dijo bromeándole a Natasha, que se encogió de hombros, dio una última calada y le ofreció el cigarrillo a Tony, diciéndole –El día en que sea tan cursi como vosotros tendrán mi permiso para asesinarme.

-Creo, creo que me siento ofendido-. Tony frunció el ceño, le quitó el cigarrillo de las manos y dio una larga calada, expulsando el humo por la nariz. Se lo ofreció a Bruce, que lo tomó dudoso.

-Humm… Yo… nunca he fumado, en verdad-. Bruce miró el pequeño y marrón cigarrillo, confundido sobre qué hacer.

-¿No quieres? –Tony preguntó, Bruce no encontró ningún tono juzgador en su voz, y sabía que podía rechazarlo sin problemas.

-No sé cómo hacerlo-. Admitió. Tony sonrió.

-Sólo… sólo das una calada, tragas el humo y solo el humo se devuelve, y lo expulsas. No es una gran ciencia-. Bruce se acercó el cigarrillo a los labios-. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-. Tony lo miró.

-Está bien-. Y lo probó. Fue… extraño. Nunca había fumado, ni siquiera tabaco, y le gustó la sensación del humo bajando y luego subiendo por su garganta. Lo probó de nuevo y Tony sonrió nuevamente, le pasó el cigarrillo a él, que lo tomó y volvió a fumar.

-Hey, era mi turno-. Clint se quejó. Natasha le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo y Tony le sacó la lengua al pasarle el cigarrillo.

-Sois unos niños –Natasha se burló. Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Me han dicho que era un niño adorable-. Tony sonrió.

-No sé por qué lo dudo muchísimo, Stark-. Clint le contestó.

-¡Es verdad! Bruce, diles que era un niño adorable-. Tony le urgió.

-No te conocía cuando eras un niño-. Bruce apuntó.

-Pero has visto fotos.

-¿Has visto fotos? –Clint le preguntó.

-La señora Stark me mostró fotos de Tony de pequeño cuando aún vivía con ellos-. Clint se empezó a reír. Natasha levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-Yo te creo, Tony. Debías haber sido realmente adorable-. Natasha dijo acercándose a Tony y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hey! –Protestaron Clint y Bruce al mismo tiempo. Bruce abrazó más fuertemente a Tony, que sonrió triunfante y dijo -¡He sido besado por Natasha Romanoff! ¡El sueño de todos los chicos hetero o bi y las chicas de la escuela! Todos me odiarán mañana-. Tony parecía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. Natasha lo miró incrédula.

-¿No hay excepción en las chicas? –Natasha tentó. Clint parecía molesto.

-Aún no conozco a ninguna chica que te diría que no a ti, Romanoff-. Tony contestó sonriendo. Natasha resistió preguntarle si realmente le había preguntado a un montón de chicas si se meterían con ella. Conociendo a Tony, era capaz. Bufó.

Bruce aceptó de vuelta el cigarrillo, sonriendo, entretenido por la situación.

**-**

-Así que… aquí estamos.

-Aquí estamos-. Tony asintió. Dejó la última caja a un lado de la puerta y cerró la puerta del departamento, echándole doble llave. Bruce se pasó las manos por el cabello. Compartir un departamento con Tony iba a ser… interesante. Sonrió. Se acercó por atrás cuando Tony estaba cerrando la puerta y le abrazó por la espalda. Tony sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, inclinándose en él.

-Te amo-. Bruce murmuró contra su cuello. Tony tomó un mechón del cabello de Bruce en su mano y giró su cabeza para que pudiera besarlo.

-Yo también te amo-. Tony dijo entre besos, girándose totalmente para abrazar a Bruce, que puso ambas manos en su espalda y lo acercó lo más posible contra su cuerpo, suspirando entre sus labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> xoxoxox


End file.
